Birthday Surprises
by Natalia173
Summary: Revision Finished! It's Kagome's birthday. What does Inu Yasha have planned?
1. Pet Peeves REVISED

It's time for your favorite part of the story… AUTHOR NOTES

Ok, so I'm revising this story from top to bottom. If the title says REVISED next to the name, you know it's a new chapter. Exciting, I know. If not, it's still the same old chapter. I didn't really think that I'd be revising a story at 21, but all my early stuff is just so… BAD and the grammar sucks and we're not even going to START on the punctuation problems that I seemed to have in high school… so I'm taking my newly acquired college intelligence (and by newly I mean that I graduate in a week and a half) and fixing it. It's like it's a whole new story! Ok, maybe not but still it should be fun!

'...'-thoughts

"…" –speaking

**ooOOoo** -scene change

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha. Do people even DO disclaimer's anymore? It's been about 5 years since I've read a story on FFN (Believe me, when you get to college, you won't have time to do anything either.)

Now on with the show

**ooOOoo**

Kagome had had it. She didn't know why she put up with it. That wasn't true. She knew _why_ she put up with it she just didn't like doing it. Who else was going to collect the jewel shards? Certainly not Inu Yasha. All he cared about was becoming a full demon. It ended with her being the responsible one and ruining her life by continually jumping down a well into the feudal era to save the world… or the future. Actually, she was really doing both at once. Either way, it was a frustrating task and it was days like today that made her really hate her duty to mankind sometimes.

Kagome pulled the necklace out of her shirt that held the partial jewel. It glistened at her in the mid-day sunlight. There were only a few shards left to collect until it was completed. She couldn't believe that the completion of the shard was so near. There were times that she thought that they would never complete it. Between all the demons that had tried to steal it over the years, Naraku stealing most of what they had collected and Kikyo just making things complicated, she was surprised that it was this close to being finished. But they had defeated all those trials, her and her friends, and now the end was in sight. But what would happen when they finished it? She knew she would finally return to her normal life, or what was left of her normal life. She was in her last year of high school. As a little girl, she remembered she was determined to go to college but since she had gone to the feudal era so often her grades sank. She was barely graduating and wasn't even sure she was going to apply to college.

Kagome sighed and put the jewel back into her shirt. There was no use thinking about it now. What was done was done and as much as she would have liked to attend college, she believed that what she was doing with Inu Yasha and the gang was much more important. Priorities change in life and, when she was 15, they had changed drastically. She slung her overly large bag onto her shoulder and gazed into the well in front of her. Without thinking twice she jumped over the edge.

Colors swirled around her causing her long black hair and school uniform to billow. She landed gracefully on the dirt floor of the dried up well. Hearing voices at the top, she called up.

"Hey help me out of here!" she shouted to the people she knew were there. A face with long silver-blue hair and dog ears to match peaked over the edge of the well. The ears twitched as he looked for her in the well.

"What took you so long? We've been waiting for you forever!" Inu Yasha screamed down in his usual brazen, impatient way.

"Oh shut up and help me out of here!" Kagome screamed back.

"What if I don't want to?" He folded his arms over his chest and smirked, as if he were doing something very clever. Only annoyance graced Kagome's features.

"Sit boy!" The silver haired demon immediately crashed to the bottom of the well, the magical necklace around his neck the cause of his fall. "Good, now that you're down here Inu Yasha, you can help me back up." Kagome climbed onto the hanyou's back before he could object. That didn't stop him from grumbling a few choice words under his breath before he leapt up and over the side of the well. Kagome hadn't been off Inu Yasha's back two second before she was attacked by a fur ball.

"Hello Shippo. Miss me?" she asked him.

"Kagome, Inu Yasha was being mean to me! The whole time you were gone," Shippo tattled, the words rushing out of his mouth.

"The little fox fur ball was asking for it," Inu Yasha growled.

"Just ignore him Shippo," she said, glaring at Inu Yasha. "Where are Miroku and Sango?"

"Sango left yesterday to fight a demon and Miroku went with her," Shippo volunteered. "They told us to stay behind because you would be here soon and they weren't sure if they'd be back in time."

"Well then let's head back to the village and wait for them." Kagome placed Shippo on the ground and began walking in the direction of the village and Kaede's hut.

**ooOOoo**

Sango and Miroku were back the next day having successfully vanquished the demon and returned with two shards of the Shikon Jewel. They were happy to see Kagome, though noticed she was not in the best of moods. She seems to be snapping a lot at the group and was easily irritated. Even Inu Yasha was beginning to notice and avoid her. Everyone sat down to discuss the demon that Sango and Miroku had defeated.

"For a demon possessing two jewel shards, it was easier to defeat then expected," Sango said, sitting down on the mat that lay on the floor. "I suppose I shouldn't complain about the easy ones though." Everyone nodded in agreement, remembering the harder demon battles they had all fought.

"As much as I would love to hear the details of the fight Sango, dinner won't cook itself and I have to collect vegetables for it," Kagome said, excusing herself. She stood up and stepped out of the cottage as Sango continued her story telling. She took a deep breath willing herself to calm down. She felt constantly on edge today and had taken her frustrations out on her friends more often than she had intended. She started walking into the yard but before she could even get five feet from the small building, Inu Yasha came up next to her.

"Would you like some meat for dinner?" Inu Yasha asked her. Kagome stopped dead in her tracks and stared at him like he had two heads. "What?" Inu Yasha asked, not enjoying the look of complete shock on her face.

"You're actually _offering_ to help?" Her look of shock turned into one of skepticism. "Ok, who's forcing you? Is it Shippo? Or maybe it was Sango? No, I bet it was a group effort."

"What? I'm not allowed to help out without the others telling me to?" Inu Yasha asked, clearly annoyed.

"No," Kagome responded, ignoring the growl that Inu Yasha produced. "Inu Yasha, you never help unless you get something out of it… ever. We've known each other almost three years now and if someone asked me to describe you, helpful would not be on that list."

"Everyone has such little faith in me. Plus, I _am_ getting something out of it," he informed her.

"What?" she asked, indulging him.

"Dinner," Inu Yasha responded. Kagome laughed at his answer and nodded.

"Alright, Inu Yasha. I'd appreciate the help." Inu Yasha nodded and dashed off into the woods, leaving Kagome to wonder what the heck that was all about.

**ooOOoo**

First chapter done! Hope you enjoyed it if it's your first time reading and I hope that you enjoyed the revisions. Anyways, next chapter will be coming soon. Maybe tonight, maybe tomorrow. I don't know. It's finals week and I don't have any soooo… I actually have spare time. Weird.

And people, reviews are good. hint hint wink wink nudge nudge


	2. The Revealing Fight REVISED

Alright, here's chapter 2. Also, I've already gotten requests to a sequel to this story. I haven't really decided yet. This is my pet project right now and when it's finished, then I'll make the decision whether I'm going to write another one. So that's that.

"…" –speaking

'…' -Thinking

**ooOOoo** -Scene change

Disclaimer: Don't own Inu Yasha

**ooOOoo**

Kagome sat back on her heals, licking the remnants of dinner off her fingers. Inu Yasha, true to his word, had hunted down three rabbits. Kagome and Sango, with some fresh vegetables, had cooked some stew and now everyone had eaten well and had that lazy "after dinner attitude" about them.

"Wow, that was the best meal ever Kagome!" Shippo said, shoving the last bits and pieces of his mean into his mouth and then followed Kagome's example of licking the excess off his fingers.

"Thank you, Shippo. You can thank Inu Yasha too, he helped," She informed the fox demon. Shippo looked at her shocked. He wasn't the only one. The whole group had looks of disbelief written all over their faces.

"Inu Yasha helped? Kagome are you sure you didn't hit your head when you came through the well?" Shippo asked, checking her head for bumps.

"Hey you little punk! You saying I don't help?" Inu Yasha screamed at him.

"You never do anything unless you get something. You're just a selfish hanyou!" Shippo retorted and stuck his tongue out at Inu Yasha.

"Who do you think kills all those demons? I don't see you helping!" Inu Yasha responded, perpetuating the argument.

"You only kill them so you can get the Shikon Jewel," Shippo accused, "and become a full demon. So, you're still selfish, just like a puppy!"

"Why you little..." Inu Yasha growled and pounced after the fox fur ball. Shippo easily dodged him. The two romped around the cottage making a mess of everything. Bed rolls were disheveled, pots, pans and plates upturned and they even knocked over a vase of flowers that Sango had picked earlier. Kagome sighed before standing and grabbing Shippo by the scruff of the neck when he passed her.

"You two are so immature, especially you Inu Yasha," she chided. Inu Yasha stared at her in disbelief.

"I was just eating dinner quietly and that little furball decided to start in! How is this my fault?" he asked, attempting to defend himself.

"You should know better. You're how old and you can't even stop yourself from getting into a fight with him?" Shippo stuck his tongue out at Inu Yasha as if to say 'Ha! I didn't get in trouble!' Inu Yasha growled at him. "And you Shippo," she continued, "You shouldn't provoke him. We could all have a little peace if you two would just get grow up and stop fighting with each other." She put Shippo down before walking outside, mumbling something about fresh air.

**ooOOoo**

Inu Yasha sat in a corner of the cottage pouting. Who was she to discipline him? She was just a stupid girl. He was a demon, well half demon anyways, and he wasn't going to be reprimanded by a little girl. She acts if he were nothing more than a puppy to be hit on the nose with a newspaper when it misbehaves. He crossed his arms, even more pissed off the more he dwelled on it. He had to admit though, as much as he hated being scolded by her, she was pretty good at it. Where did she learn to put the guilt trip on people like that? He _almost_ felt guilty when she lectured him and he never felt guilty for anything.

He looked out the door and saw Kagome sitting outside, her knees to her chest looking gloomy. She seemed to be staring off into space and ignoring the world around her. He had never seen her so depressed. Come to think of it, he didn't think that he had seen her smile once the entire time that she was here. Not that he really paid attentions to that kind of thing. It just seemed to him, now that he was thinking about it, couldn't really recall a time that she had smiled or laughed. What was going on with her anyways?

Inu Yasha shook his head as if to clear it. She yelled at him! She should feel bad! She shouldn't be yelling at people and pointing out their flaws when she has so many herself. What a hypocrite. Inu Yasha looked up to see Miroku heading outside to Kagome.

'Now way is he gonna go out there and hit on her,' Inu Yasha thought. He stood up and raced over to the door to block Miroku's exit.

"Inu Yasha move out of the way, I'm going to talk to Kagome," he informed Inu Yasha, wide grin splayed on his face. Inu Yasha didn't move. He knew the monk's idea of talking.

"Leave her along Miroku. She's obviously upset and doesn't need you hitting on her," Inu Yasha told him.

"Since when do you care about anyone besides yourself Inu Yasha?" Miroku asked suspicious.

"I don't, Inu Yasha responded, "but I like her more then I like you. I'll go talk to her since you can't seem to keep your hands to yourself, Monk."

"Please," Miroku scoffed. "Going and talking to her takes compassion Inu Yasha. You don't exactly possess an over abundance of that." Growling, Inu Yasha pushed Miroku down before running outside to Kagome.

**ooOOoo**

Kagome sighed. She was being rude and she knew but she just couldn't help it. She devoted all of her time to this place and now the one time that she really wanted to go home, she was here as usual. Not that she minded the feudal era but sometimes a girl just needed to be home. Ok, so there was a reason. She hoped she wouldn't be stuck here long. She only had a few days left and she'd be damned if she was going to stay _here_ for it. Everything else she was stuck here for everything else but she wasn't going to be here for this, certainly not around _him_.

"Kagome?" Kagome jumped at the sound of the voice.

"What do you want Inu Yasha?" she called back, not even turning around to address the person that the voice she knew so well came from.

"Sango said there's another demon," he answered her. "They found evidence of it while they were gone. We should go fight it." Inu Yasha was completely making this up off the top of his head. He had heard them vaguely mention something, and there were always demons around, but he was more telling her to bring her out of this mood. He didn't know how to deal with her like this. Yelling at him, that he could handle, but this looked like she had just… given up.

"How many days will we be gone?" she asked, breaking his thought process.

"A week at most," he answered sitting down cross legged next to her. "But Sango's hoping only four or five days."

'Four or five days,' Kagome thought. Still at least a day after she could stay. There was no way she was going to stay past three. None, whatsoever.

"Three days," she said firmly.

"What?"

"We get it done in three days or I'm not going," she told him. He stood up, yelling at her.

"Are you crazy? We can't get it done in three days! You'll be lucky if we get it done in five you stupid girl. Plus you just got here. You can't leave already," he complained, annoyance clearly showing in his face. She stood up, looking him in the eyes and screamed just as loudly.

"I refuse to spend my birthday here with _you,_ fighting demons when I could be home eating CAKE, you baka!" As the words were leaving her mouth she realized what she was saying but she couldn't stop them from coming out. Kagome covered her mouth in shock even though she realized it was too late. She hadn't meant to tell him. In fact he was the on person who she least wanted to know her secret.

"I… it's your birthday?" he asked in confusion. Why wouldn't she have told them? "And you didn't tell us? Why?" Inu Yasha was just as shocked about hearing it as she was saying it.

"Because I didn't think you guys would care that much," she said slumping down onto the ground.

"You should give us more credit then that Kagome. We _are _your friends after all." He continued and was looking down at the top of her head. She was again refusing to look him in the face.

"Even _you, _Inu Yasha?" she questioned him. She had caught him off guard with the question. He had never really thought about it. Sure he thought she was annoying but that didn't mean he disliked her. And she _was_ a lot better then when he first met her. But did that mean that they were friends?

"Yeah," he answered smiling, "even me." He turned and left, leaving a shocked Kagome.

**ooOOoo**

'Well that was weird,' Kagome thought, 'Inu Yasha being nice. He must not be feeling too well.' She knew she was making excuses but she didn't want to admit it.

Truthfully she was glad he was making a big deal over her birthday, or at least over the fact that she had been planning not to spend it with them. He seemed genuinely upset that she hadn't even told them about it. She didn't think he would care. And, as hard as it was to believe, he was right. She hadn't considered everyone else's feelings. Sango would be mad if she wasn't told, not to mention the disappointment that Shippo would have felt. If either of them had found out that she was planning to spend her birthday away from them, she knew they would be hurt. As much as she didn't want to be around Inu Yasha for it, she never really thought about the others.

Kagome laid down, her hands underneath her head and let herself sink into the soft grass. It wasn't like she was having a big party at home and everyone at school thought she was sick. Sure, her family would give her a little hoop-la but it wouldn't be that big of a deal. Maybe she would stay here. It won't be so bad. Might even be fun. Her decision made, she walked back to the cottage.

**ooOOoo**

End! I'm really proud I got another chapter up. I won't be posting for a few days (at least I'm not holding you in suspense right?) because I have to attend a graduation. However, when I get back after the weekend, there will be more.


	3. Revealing Secrets REVISED

I'm back with my world famous author notes

Ok, Chapter three. So I accidentally replaced the wrong chapter when I posted chapter two so I just decided to delete the chapters I hadn't revised yet. So they're probably going to get renamed and all that jazz. However, now it will be like reading a whole new story. And who knows, I might change something…

Disclaimer: Don't own Inu Yasha

**ooOOoo**

"Kagome, how could you not tell us about your birthday?" Sango reprimanded her upon her entrance to the cottage. Kagome sighed inwardly. Apparently the news of her birthday had already escaped Inu Yasha's mouth and now she was going to have to face the consequences for not telling hem sooner, or at all, for that matter.

"Sorry, Sango," she answered, "I should have told you but I wasn't sure if I was going to stay here. I was planning on going home." Sango's face took on a look of hurt and anger, along with the rest of her friends in the cottage. Even Inu Yasha still seemed upset by the news. Kagome continued. "But I decided to stay. Who better to spend my birthday with then my friends?"

"I still don't understand why you wouldn't tell us," Sango said. "We would have wanted to celebrate with you at some point even though you may not have been here for your actual birthday."

"I know. I was just so wrapped up in my own thoughts, I didn't stop to think that you guys would want to celebrate it too. Forgive me?" she asked, playfully.

"Of course!" Sango responded smiling. "Now we'll make you your favorite meal and buy you the best gifts. We can take a trip and…" Sango babbled on but Kagome tuned her out. She was paying too much attention to Inu Yasha to listen to Sango. He seemed a lot happier then before and she couldn't completely understand why. He never liked having her around so she couldn't understand why all of a sudden he would be excited for it, especially for something like her birthday.

'He really does have a nice smile though.' The thought surprised her a little but she let it slide. After all, if it weren't for that fact that he was always so nasty, she really wouldn't mind being around him. Maybe… she let the thought drop before it could fully form. It came down to the fact that he just couldn't seem to keep his temper in check around her or anyone else.

"We could go swimming!" Sango shouted, interrupting Kagome's reverie.

"Without our cloths!" Miroku interjected. Sango smacked him upside the head and Inu Yasha produced a low growl. Dirty looks came from the rest of the party.

"Miroku be serious," Sango told him, annoyed.

"I am," he replied in complete seriousness.

"Ignore him Kagome. We're only inviting him because we need and even number of people," she said, turning her back on the monk. Miroku counted on his fingers.

"But with me that makes five. That's not even," Miroku said, confused looked plastered onto his face.

"Oh, I guess we don't need you around then. Bye!" Sango waved to him and they all laughed at the good natured joke.

"But what about the demon," Kagome reminded her.

"… What demon?" Sango asked, now worried that Kagome and Inu Yasha has seen something while outside. If there was a demon this close, they should all take care of it.

"Inu Yasha told me-"

"That there's a demon nearby. Small, we can kill it tonight," He answered, covering up the fact that he had almost completely made it up. Kagome looked at him like he had six heads. He had just told her it was going to take days!

"Inu Yasha, you told me that it was going to take three to-" Inu Yasha jumped up and covered her mouth with his hand.

"Three to four hours. Tops."

"Ok, you and Kagome go now and we'll start planning your par-tay!" Sango said and did a pathetic little dance.

"C'mon Inu Yasha, let's go before she does _that_ again," Kagome said, emphatically. She packed a small something for them to eat in a smaller book bag then her usual one and grabbed her bow. "We'll be back as soon as we can."

"Bring your bedrolls just in case you have to sleep outside tonight," Sango advised. Kagome put them in her back pack then left with Inu Yasha.

**ooOOoo**

"Inu Yasha there it is!" A worm demon was in front of them, but it was bigger then any worm she'd ever seen. It was green and slimy. It reminded her of a caterpillar, but about four million times the size. It had beady little eyes that didn't seem to fit its face and left a trail of matching green slime in its wake. The slime was corroding the ground. She strung an arrow onto her bow while Inu Yasha drew the Tetsiga, his very large powerful sword.

Suddenly green slime shot from the mouth of the demon and was headed directly towards Kagome. Inu Yasha grabbed her and pulled her out of the way. The demon's spit landed just to her right and made a hissing noise as it ate away at the dirt.

"Watch out!" Inu Yahs screamed. "If you get hit by that slime you'll die instantly." Kagome nodded and, stringing her bow again, let an arrow fly for the monsters eye. It hit just below producing a scream from the creature, though it was no scream she had ever heard. It was an ear piercing screech and it took everything she had to keep from covering her ears and concentrating on killing it. She couldn't imagine what Inu Yasha, whose hearing was about five times more sensitive as hers, was going through.

If it was hurting him to listen to the demon's screech, Kagome couldn't tell. Inu Yasha jumped up and sliced through a huge chunk of the worm. Miraculously it was still alive. Kagome shot another arrow, this time hitting her mark. Its eye exploded, guts flying everywhere till they were reduced to just a trickle out of its eyes socket. In terror it ejected another stream of spit almost simultaneously with Inu Yasha jumping up and sticking it with Tetsiga and killing it. Inu Yasha landed, back to the monster, and the slime.

It happened so fast all Kagome could do was react. The acid slime was headed right for the back of Inu Yasha's head! Too late to warn him, she did the only thing she could think of.

"Sit boy!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, never wishing so hard in her life that the magic would work. As always, Inu Yasha's face was planted into the ground just as the slime would have hit him. Instead it flew harmlessly over his head and landed a few feet away.

"What did you do that for? I just killed a demon for you and you go and-" Just then his eyes fell on the deathly goo in front of him and realized what had happened. He realized how close he came to death and a look of fear came over his face when he thought about what could have happened to him. Kagome, before she even thought about it, ran and hugged him, nearly knocking him over with the force of her attack. Inu Yasha was… well shocked, to say the least. Not quite knowing how to react he lightly rested his hands on her sides, giving the dark haired girl a hug.

"Inu Yasha, I'm sorry! I just didn't know what else to do. It would have been too late to warn you! I… I…" Inu Yasha gently pulled her back from him. Usually he would have yelled at her for the hug and sitting him but somehow, he just didn't have it in him this time. He just smiled and looked into her brown eyes, drowning a little in them.

"It's ok Kagome. I'm glad you did. Who would have thought I'd be glad to have this thing?" He lifted the necklace of beads slightly off his neck where they always hung before letting them drop back into their usual place. He released her and then walked carefully over to the pile of steaming guts that was previously a worm demon. He picked up the jewel shard out of the demons guts, cleaned it off, and then handed it to her. "Let's get home before they plan your wedding along with your birthday," he said with a smirk. Kagome laughed at the comment.

"Do you think we'll make it? It's almost dark now, too dark too see, and even with you running it would take awhile," she commented, looking at the sun's position.

"I think you're right. How annoying. I guess we have no choice. I saw a clearing not far off," he told her turning back to face her. "We can camp there for the night.

"Ok, just let me grab our-" Kagome stopped dead in her tracks.

"What is it?" Inu Yasha asked annoyed. Kagome pointed. The aforementioned demon spit, although it had not hit Inu Yasha, had hit all their things. Only one bed mat was salvageable with a few other random things from her world that were apparently resilient to acid spit.

"Maybe we should head home," Kagome started to suggested. Inu Yasha shook his head.

"It's too late and I'm more wiped out then I thought. We just have to make due. C'mon, let's go find that clearing." He picked up the bed roll and walked off.

**ooOOoo**

All for now, enjoy.


	4. Demon hunting REVISED

Ok my annoying author notes are back but if ya wanna read the story you have to read the notes

Next chapter! I'm getting a lot of them done sitting here at work for three hours…

Disclaimer: Don't own Inu Yasha

**ooOOoo**

They found a clearing in the woods and put down the remainder if their things. Their equipment had taken a pretty good beating. The acid had destroyed a number of things and they were left with a bed roll and a few miscellaneous items that she had brought. She didn't even have a toothbrush. Kagome spread out the bed roll and began collecting wood for the fire..

"I'll start the fire Inu Yasha, you go find dinner," she told him, concentrating on what she was doing. Inu Yasha took off into the woods to get their meal. Piling the wood on top of each other Kagome began to think.

'We'll have to replace the bedrolls and blankets along with my book bag. I managed to salvage a little food, but not much. It's a good thing that we're going to be heading back tomorrow, otherwise we would be in a lot of trouble,' she mused.

She sighed to herself, wondering at the predicaments that they managed to get themselves into. The fire was going strong and she sat and stared into it. There would be two days left when she woke up tomorrow. Just two measly days until her 18th birthday. It was going to be odd spending in here instead of with her family but she was sure that it would be just as much fun, if not more so.

She pulled the Shikon Jewel out of her shirt and looked at it. It was almost complete. They only had about two or three shards left to complete it. What would happen when it was done? Was Inu Yasha really going to try to become a demon, even after everything they had been through? Things weren't the same as when they had first started. Neither of them were the people they had started out yet. So why should their intentions in life stayed the same. She really hoped that he no longer wanted to use it to become a full demon. She wasn't sure if she could handle that. Oh she moaned and complained about Inu Yasha but that didn't mean she hated him. Plus, she'd seen his demon half take over and if that's what he was going to be like constantly, she was frightened for him to turn into one.

Inu Yasha then burst through the brush, interrupting her thoughts, but carrying dinner. He put it down next to her and Kagome began to prepare it. After it was cooked they sat in quiet and ate their meal.

"Thank you for getting dinner," Kagome said, breaking the silence that had settles over them. Inu Yasha looked up at her surprised.

"Uhhh… yeah no problem," he answered. They finished up the meal and prepared for bed. Kagome looked at the blanket-less mattress she had rolled out earlier.

"I guess you-"

"Take the mat, Kagome," Inu Yasha interrupted her. She looked up bewildered. "I'm used to sleeping on the ground and in trees and stuff," he told her before she could get her obvious question out. "You, however, are not used to it and would never get any sleep. But don't think that I'm goin' soft or something!"

"Of course not," Kagome said smiling then laid down for the night.

**ooOOoo**

Inu Yasha couldn't sleep. It wasn't because of the mat, no his tree was just fine. In fact it was one of the more comfortable things that he had slept in, in his life. What bothered him was how he was acting. What was up with him? Lately every time he was around Kagome he got this funny feeling in his stomach. And, to his dismay, it wasn't indigestion. They he would go and do something nice for it. He couldn't even control it. He always seemed to have more patience and compassion when he was around her. Though patience is a good thing, compassion could get you killed. The other day when he talked to her he didn't think that he knew how to be that kind. She just… made it easy. Talking to her seemed so natural to him.

He looked over at Kagome lying on the ground—shivering. Inu Yasha cursed at himself. He should have known she'd be cold. It wasn't exactly warm during the day and the nights could get below freezing. Of course it didn't bother him but Kagome wasn't a hanyou, she was human and they had a pretty low tolerance for hot and cold weather. He jumped down from his perch, landing softly on his feet, and walked to her side. Removing the outer layer of his haori, he laid it over her body.

"Good-night, Kagome."

**ooOOoo**

Yay! Finished! This is actually about the half way point I think… maybe one more chapter. It's a lot easier to revise a story than it is to write one from scratch, let me tell you. More soon.


	5. The Next Morning REVISED

So I know it's been awhile, but between graduation and job hunting and setting my computer up so that I can get internet in my room and then getting sick, well I've been a bit busy. I actually have the next couple of chapters done, I just haven't posted them yet (I know it's just been tormenting for all of you). So, I will post all that I have done today to make up for all the non-posting that I've been doing!

Disclaimer: Don't own Inu Yasha

**ooOOoo**

Kagome woke up the next morning, warmer then expected. The morning was bright and just on the other side of obnoxious. There were loud birds and a chilly breeze. Sometimes she hated this time of year, just before the season really turned warm. She cuddled further under the blanket.

Here eyes shot open. They didn't have any blankets. They had all gotten destroyed by the demon yesterday. She saw red in her vision and looked at the "blanket" over her. She was surprised to see Inu Yasha's haori laid over her. She pulled it tighter around her body. It was warm and the morning was unusually cold, so she didn't question its presence. She was just thankful for it.

Kagome turned her head toward the fire and saw Inu Yasha cooking, or rather burning, breakfast. She smiled a lazy "didn't get enough sleep so I'm half awake" smile. She took a deep breath and sighed contently, absent mindedly noting that she could smell him on the robe and that it smelled really nice. And the notion of Inu Yasha cooking didn't feel as out of place as it should to her. Yes, she had to admit that the whole scene was quite a pleasant one that she wouldn't mind seeing more often. She sat up and shook her head as if that would shake the thoughts out of her mind. She must really have not slept a lot.

She pulled herself out of bed and walked over to the fire. Sitting down, she arranged the large robe around her. For some reason she just couldn't take it off. After all, it was still pretty cold outside. Then again, maybe she just didn't want to take it off. The thought was immediately pushed to the back of her mind.

"Morning sleepy. I didn't think you'd never get up," Inu Yasha said, handing her some breakfast.

"Yeah well… I was so warm, who'd wanna get up?" She looked up at him and smiled. "Thanks," she told him quietly. Inu Yasha shrugged.

"You were cold. I didn't want you to die of frostbite or something."

"Awww, Inu Yasha, you really do care!" she said, he voice teasing. Inu Yasha scoffed.

"Please, not that much. If you died who would track the jewel shards?" He looked completely serious when he said it. Kagome tried to look for any indication that he was joking. When she found none, her face dropped. She should have known he was just doing it for himself. Why in the world she would think anything else? He's still the same old Inu Yasha, no matter how nice he was being to her lately. She stood up, her breakfast finished, and took off his haori. The cold chill of the morning hit her bare arms and she shivered slightly as she gave it back to him.

"If we're gonna get back we'd better leave now," she told him as she went to pack up the mat and a few other things. Inu Yasha nodded as he put out the fire.

By the time they packed up and started walking, Kagome was shivering violently. The morning was colder than she expected it to be and she had lost all the clothing she had brought to the demon. Suddenly a warm, red cloth with, in her opinion though she'd never admit it, a very pleasant smell was draped over her shoulders.

"Inu Yasha?"

"You're cold and I'll be fine. I still have the under layer."

"Inu Yasha?" she asked again.

"Mmm?"

"Why are you being so nice?"

Inu Yasha laughed a deep, rich laugh, one she had never heard. It was how he _really_ laughed, she realized. All the other times it was a mocking one, but this, this was a true and honest one, free of the usual ridicule. And damn it if she didn't like hearing it.

"I don't know, Kagome. I really couldn't tell you," he finally answered her. "Maybe because it's your birthday soon. Birthdays were the one thing I liked as a kid. My mother always made it special so I guess when I make it good for others it reminds me of her." He shrugged. "Then again, it might be something else entirely. I really just don't know."

"Wow, I'm amazed. Inu Yasha has a good habit." He scowled at her and she laughed. "I have one more question then. If you care so much for your mother, why are you disrespecting her memory by using the jewel to become a full demon?"

"I'm not disrespecting her! I'm becoming stronger. Human emotions are a weakness!" he retorted. Kagome sighed and shook her head.

"Oh, Inu Yasha, you have so much to learn. Emotions are the most powerful thing imaginable. By getting rid of them you're not only getting rid of your most powerful weapon but also your human side, your mother's side. It's like forgetting her," she explained to him.

"I never thought of it like that," he answered honestly. "I just thought I was getting stronger."

"You would be more powerful, yes, but not stronger. Power usually isn't a good thing, especially when it's used incorrectly."

"Why do you say that?" Inu Yasha growled.

"Because," she answered, "no matter how many times you tell the story David will always beat Goliath." She veered off the road to a nearby stream, leaving Inu Yasha to think over her words.

**ooOOoo**

Ok I don't know if Inu Yasha really knows the story of David and Goliath but we're gonna pretend, for the sake of this story, that he does. Ok? Good. Until next time.

As always my e-mail's and I LOVE reviews people!


	6. Escaping REVISED

Ok, now that I'm back from home, I have time to sit down and work on this story again! Actually, I only have a week to finish it because when I go home I won't be able to post until I get a wireless card for my computer. But luckily I have nothing to do this week other than pack and get a pedicure.

Disclaimer: Still don't own Inu Yasha

**ooOOoo**

"I'll be so glad to sleep in a normal bed. Those mats may be more comfortable then the hard ground but not by much," Kagome said, rubbing a painful spot on her back. She was trying to make conversation. The day was cold but thankfully they were almost at the village. Inu Yasha came up behind her and stopped her.

"Hold still," he commanded. He gently massaged the spot she had indicated hurt with his thumbs. Kagome felt the pain slowly leave hear body. A few minutes later, Inu Yasha stopped rubbing her back and started walking again.

"Thanks," she said softly. She absent mindedly stuck her hands in the pocket of the haori and felt something small and pointy in it. She pulled the mysterious object out only to discover it was a shard of the Shikon Jewel.

"Inu Yasha?" she asked, stopping in her tracks. Inu Yasha turned to face Kagome. She held out her hand, Shikon shard in her palm. He looked sheepish, anticipating what she was going to ask him. "And just when were you planning to tell me about this?"

"Ummm… this morning actually, but I forgot it was in there." He shrugged. "I defeated a demon last night after you went to bed. I put it in there for safe keeping but then I gave my haori to you and it slipped my mind." He looked down at the ground, shuffling his feet.

"Oh," she responded. She took the jewel out of her shirt and added the shard to it. "Only one shard left. One more and we'll have the whole thing." She felt a well defined pain in her heart. "One more and I'll never see you again."

Inu Yasha, who had started walking again, stopped so suddenly he almost tripped over his own feet.

"What do you mean you'll never see us! Are you too good for us, you stupid girl!" he screamed at her. She screamed right back at him, genuinely angry.

"Think about it, Inu Yasha! If you use the jewel to become a demon it'll disappear! Vanish! Kaput! And I can't travel through the well without it!" she told him, her voice loud and powerful, fire blazing in her eyes.

"Well… Well… at least then I won't ever have to see _you_ again!" he screamed at her before he could stop himself. He instantly regretted his words. Kagome looked at him, hurt written all over her face.

'I will not cry,' she thought. 'I refuse to give him that satisfaction.' But the tears just wouldn't stay back. It hurt to know how much he really disliked her, really wished that she wasn't around. A combination of hurt and rage built up inside her. "Sit boy!" As Inu Yasha's face planted into the ground, Kagome ran off.

She didn't talk to him the rest of the day and then avoided him the next morning. It was the day before her birthday and by the afternoon she was miserable. How could he say something like that? How was it that after everything that had happened he could still say such things to her and not even have it faze him? She couldn't figure out why she cared so much either.

Inu Yasha wasn't even around anymore. He had taken off after breakfast, and everyone else was off putting her birthday celebration together. At lunch she was by herself.

After idly playing with her food for twenty minutes, she gave up on pretending to be hungry. She was depressed and hurt. She was fighting with Inu Yasha, which she did a lot but it was never this bad. She was alone and in a few days she'd be leaving them forever. Once again tears threatened to spill out and she questioned why all of this happened to her. She loved her friends here and hated the idea of being kept apart from them forever. If she decided to stay here when the shard was finished, then she would never see her family and friends back home. It seemed that life took extra care to be unfair to her.

Why _did_ life have to be so hard? She had made good friends here and wasn't sure she was ready to leave them. And then there was Inu Yasha. He planned to become a full demon. She didn't want him to do it. He'd change, and not for the better. He wouldn't be the same Inu Yasha that she knew and cared about. She sighed in frustration. Only she would fall in love with a hanyou.

Her eyes widened at her thoughts. Love? Where did THAT come from? She didn't love Inu Yasha! Far from it, in fact. He criticized her and teased her incessantly. They were always fighting and going at each other's throats. Callous barbs were thrown at each other like baseballs. He was mean, rude, impolite, and… oh god she did love him. She dropped her head into her hands.

But why did it have to be him? Of all people! The one person she'd never be with. Inu Yasha hated her; he had all but told her so. He didn't even care if he never saw her again, which he had told her. She picked up a near-by pillow and threw it at that wall. This sucked.

She cleaned up the few dishes she had used. When she had finished putting them away she took a deep breath. Maybe it was best that she left. She didn't belong here anymore. She belonged at home. She certainly couldn't stay here. What if she said something to Inu Yasha? It would be the worst mistake she ever made. No, she decided, it was best to leave.

She woke the next morning before the rest. She had to leave, forever. She couldn't come back. As much as it would hurt her not to see him, it would hurt more to see everyday how much he hated her. And they would eventually find the last shard; they didn't need her to discover its whereabouts. Above all else she would _not_ watch Inu Yasha turn into a full demon.

**ooOOoo**

Inu Yasha sat outside, high up in a tree. He couldn't sleep… again. All he could think about was Kagome. He couldn't seem to get that damn girl out of his head. It was insane! Why would he care so much about a stupid girl like her anyways? She did nothing but nag and annoy him. Yet here he was, loosing sleep because of her. Why?

He sighed, leaning against the tree. He knew why. He didn't really like the answer either. He didn't hate Kagome, or even dislike her for that matter. He didn't think her annoying or stupid. In fact she was very intelligent and resourceful, much more than any other woman that he had ever met. And she could hold her own against him. Kagome never hesitated to throw his insults right back in his face. She was a quick thinker during their verbal sparring.

He was mad at himself for what he had said the other day, about not caring if she left. It was one of the many times that he had taken their "fights" too far. He did care, more then he thought he would ever care about anything. He was furious with himself for hurting her like he did. Leave it to him to hurt the one he loved.

Inu Yasha nearly fell out of the tree. Love? He sat a minute, astonished. Then, suddenly, he realized. He leaned back against the tree, smile on his face. He did love her. He, of all people, had fallen in love. And this time it was so different than it was with Kikyo. It made him think that maybe what he had felt for Kikyo wasn't love, but infatuation. He had to admit that the things he felt for Kagome were a lot nicer. But now that he knew, what was he going to do about it? He had to tell her. It couldn't be that hard right? After all he was never one to be afraid of doing something. How was he going to tell her though?

Suddenly he was struck with inspiration. He knew exactly how he was going to approach the situation. As he was leaning back working out the details, he saw Kagome leave the cottage. Normally he wouldn't have thought twice but she was carrying all of her things, like she was heading home. Even more odd, she was carrying the things that she usually left behind so that she wouldn't have to cart so many things between worlds. Inu Yasha realized she was leaving and very possibly not coming back. He jumped down from his perch and into her path.

"Inu Yasha! You scared the shit out of me!" she yelled, more out of surprise than anger.

"Sorry," was all he said. She started to brush past him but her took her by the arms and stopped her. "Where are you going?"

"Home," she responded, trying to ignore the feel of his hands on her. "I'm going home."

"But it's your birthday."

"I know. That's why I'm going home."

"Liar. We both know that's not the reason. Why are you leaving ?"

"I don't have to explain my actions to _you,_ Inu Yasha. Why do you care anyways? I thought you never wanted to see me again?" she spat at him. He resisted the urge to flinch. He didn't realize how much the comment had hurt her.

"I didn't mean that. I'm sorry. If you want to leave, go, but you're going to disappointed Sango and all the others. They worked really hard on your birthday celebration," Inu Yasha chided. Kagome sighed. She hated guilt trips.

"Ok, I'll stay, but the day after I get to go home."

"Ok," he responded. 'And if I have anything to do with, I'll be going with you.'

**ooOOoo**

It's a little on the short side, even with the revisions. That's ok though. Stay tuned for the next installment!


	7. The Party REVISED

Ok Ch 7

Ok, so a few things I should address before I continue. One. This is a rewrite of an old story. And by rewrite I mean fixing my bad grammar and typing errors and maybe expanding a few scenes and improving the vocab, that kind of thing. I have no idea what's currently happening in the series. In fact, I don't think I've watched it SINCE I originally wrote this story (back in 2003), so the story, not so much with the accuracy in terms of the series. But I'm not catching up on about 100 episodes to see what has been going on so that my story will be more accurate. If you don't like it… well too bad, then don't read :-P.

Disclaimer: Don't own it.

**ooOOoo**

Kagome dropped her things onto the floor and snuggled back under her covers. She looked at the ceiling, not able to will herself back to sleep. Why was Inu Yasha, of all people, trying so hard to get her to stay? She tried to think of all the possible reasons until, eventually, the early hour that she had risen at caught up with her. Her eyes began to droop and before she knew it she was asleep. When she woke again there was a breakfast tray next to her bed, and a card next to the glass. She sat up, stretched, and then plucked the card off the tray and read it.

Kagome,

Happy Birthday. Hope you enjoy the day.

Sango

Miroku

Shippo

Inu Yasha

Kagome smiled. Whatever the reasons, she was already glad that she had stayed. She shouldn't have let her feelings for Inu Yasha interfere with everything else. Why should he be more important than everyone else? Kagome decided to just let things come as they may today and enjoy every moment. It was her birthday after all. Who knew what would happen? She stood the card on the tray and began eating her breakfast when Sango walked in.

"Hey! Good morning sleepy head! Happy birthday," Sango greeted her, large smile on her face.

"Hi, Sango," Kagome responded. "Thank you for breakfast. It's delicious. And the card. It made me smile."

"Glad you like it. When you're finished just give me a shout and I'll come get the tray."

"Ok," Kagome assured her as she watched Sango leave. Kagome finished eating, moved the tray aside, and got up and changed. She finished dressing just as Sango came in to remove the tray. Kagome smiled at her and left to greet the others.

**ooOOoo**

"Kagome! Happy birthday!" Shippo screamed and jumped into Kagome's arms.

"Thank you, Shippo. Hello, Miroku," she said as she put Shippo down.

"Hello, Kagome. Happy birthday. Did you enjoy breakfast?" he asked her. He was sitting on the ground helping Kaede weave some baskets.

"It was delicious, thank you," she answered, sitting down to help with the work. Miroku took the materials out of her hands before she could begin.

"No work for you today," he said to her, "not on your birthday."

"So, where's Inu Yasha? I haven't seen him all morning," Kagome asked, trying to seem nonchalant. Miroku shrugged.

"I don't know. We haven't seen him all morning. It's just like him to skip out on all the work for your birthday though. I'm sure he's around here somewhere," Miroku assured her.

"We have a whole day planned for you, Kagome," Shippo told her as he was jumping up and down with excitement. "We're making you dinner and we got you presents and I go you a…"

"Shippo! If you tell her it won't be a surprise," Sango chided. Everyone looked up to see her stepping out of the hut. "The first thing that is happening is Kagome and I are going shopping… alone," she added, looking poignantly at Miroku.

"But, Sango," Kagome protested, "I don't have any money."

"Kagome, what kind of birthday would it be if you paid for your presents. Now come, we're buying you a dress to wear for tonight." Without waiting for a word from Kagome, Sango pulled her towards town.

**ooOOoo**

"Ooohhh, Kagome! This one is pretty!" Sango cried as she showed her a dark purple kimono.

"I think I'm going to wear the one we asked them to make for me," Kagome said with a smile. She put her street cloths back on and handed the dress to Sango.

"I'll pay for these and meet you at the shoe shop," Sango called to her.

"Ok, but be careful and don't forget the earrings; they're in the purse," Kagome reminded her. They both had bad habits of forgetting about the things they had in their hands.

"I won't, now hurry up and get dressed."

Sango shooed her out of the shop when Kagome came out of the dressing room and Kagome began strolling toward her destination. She smiled at the remembrance of the look on the dressmaker's face when they described the type of dress she had wanted him to make her. She had asked for something strappy and revealing and very 20th century. Feudal era dress makers, she was sure, didn't get a lot of call for them. But their money was good and her dress was going to be ready by her party tonight. She also thought about what Inu Yasha's reaction would be to it. She couldn't seem to stop thinking about Inu Yasha. What was she going to do? He would be floored by the dress, she knew. Well she knew that any _normal_ guy would be floored by it but you never knew with Inu Yasha. She breathed a heavy sigh. Why couldn't she fall for a normal guy instead of one with no heart or feelings? One who would never have the same feelings for her as she had for him?

"Kagome!" Shaken from her thoughts, she turned to look at Sango, who had come up next to her.

"Oh, sorry, Sango! I didn't hear you come up," she told her, still a little out of it.

"Hmmm… really because I called your name three times," Sango told her casually. Kagome blushed.

"I guess I got caught up in my thoughts. I tend to zone out sometimes."

"What's bothering you, Kagome?"

"Huh? Bothering me? Nothing, I'm fine!" Kagome insisted.

"You're really bad at lying," Sango informed her. "Now, please, tell me what's on your mind."

Kagome sighed knowing it was inevitable. "I… stumbled upon a rather large realization the other night," she began.

"And this was…" Sango trailed off, letting Kagome fill in the blanks. Kagome took another deep breath.

"I'm in love with Inu Yasha," Kagome blurted out.

"And let me guess, he's not in love with you?" Sango asked, calmly and not at all surprised by Kagome's confession. It was painfully obvious to everyone but Inu Yasha Kagome's feelings. The same went for Kagome knowing Inu Yasha's feelings. They both loved each other dearly but neither of them seemed to notice or tell each other. And now that everything was out in the open, she was sure that Inu Yasha probably hadn't admitted to anything. Sango was glad that at least Kagome was finally starting to accept that there might be some feeling there.

"Probably not, no," Kagome answered, sadness in her voice.

"You mean you haven't told him?" Sango asked, shocked. Kagome looked at her like she had just gone completely insane.

"Of course not! I could never say anything to him. What if he's repulsed or laughs or… says that he could never love me or anyone even like me? I can't have that hanging over my head. What if he uses it against me?" Kagome asked, frantic.

"I doubt that those things will happen. You'll never know until you tell him."

"I don't know," Kagome said, opening the door of the shoe shop. "We only have one shard left to find and then I can go home and never see him again. I won't have to worry about this again."

Sango sighed and followed her into the store.

**ooOOoo**

"Time for Kagome's party!" Sango called. Everyone came in chattering, presents heavy in their arms. Even Inu Yasha came in looking as if he was enjoying himself. They all sat down around the table, ready to eat.

"Where's Kagome?" Inu Yasha asked.

"She's getting dressed." Sango turned around and called towards Kagome's room. "Kagome, hurry up. It's time for your birthday dinner!"

Kagome pushed aside the curtain that separated her room from the rest of the hut and Inu Yasha nearly had a heart attack when she did. She had on a red dress, with lipstick to match that had thin straps and scooped low down on her chest. The dress gave just a small peek of her amazing cleavage. The dress was incredibly short and it was backless. The fabric hung in all the right places, flattering her figure. Her hair, usually free, was pulled up into a forest of curls. The entire ensemble was completed with silver jewelry and red shoes to match the dress. Inu Yasha couldn't stop staring at her as his eyes followed her as she walked towards the table and sat down.

Kagome noticed the reaction. She knew that the dress was not what she was usually seen in but she was not expecting the reaction out of Inu Yasha that she had received. She shot him a look, as if to say 'why are you staring at me' before Inu Yasha was finally able to divert his eyes.

Dinner was wonderful and before she knew it they were ready for cake. They all sat around as Sango cut the birthday cake. Inu Yasha was seated next to Kagome, still stealing glances at her whenever he could. Kagome ate her cake listening to the conversation around her.

"Time for your presents!" Shippo yelled, while jumping with anticipation. "I got you the best present; you're gonna love it. And I even picked it out!"

Kagome smiled at his enthusiasm. Sango was walking over her arms laden with presents. Miroku got up to help her and a look passed between them. Kagome's smiled broadened. It looked like she wasn't the only one who needed to confess her feelings.

At his insistence, Kagome opened Shippo's first. It was a beautiful hand woven silk shawl. It was sky blue with Pink Sakura's on it. She gave Shippo a hug, thanking him, and grabbed Miroku's next.

"Miroku, I swear, if this is a free pass to bear you a child, I'm gonna whomp you one good," Kagome warned him. Miroku laughed.

"I promise, it's nothing of the sort."

She opened the box and inside was blue rosemary beads, identical to the ones he wore around his wind tunnel, with one exception. There was a small pendant on it. Kagome examined it closer. Engraved on it were the words 'To Kagome. Happy Birthday, Miroku.'

"It's so you won't forget about me when you go home," Miroku said, a touch of sadness lacing his voice. Kagome gave him a hug and kissed him on the cheek, shocking pretty much everyone in the room.

"How could forget about you? Any of you? Thank you so much!"

She reached for Sango's next. "Sango, you already bought me the dress, shoes and jewelry to go with the dress. What is this for?"

"It's just a little something I thought you'd need," she said with a smirk. Kagome opened the box and inside were two dark purple chopsticks for her hair. The words 'soul mates' were printed on the ends.

"They're beautiful Sango, thank you," she told her, a little confused as to why she might need them. She looked at the pile to see one fairly large gift remaining- Inu Yasha's gift. Kagome pulled the box toward her and began to remove the bow. She lifted the cover and gasped at its contents. It was a beautiful, breath-taking kimono. She had seen one like it before. They were in a very high class, very expensive kimono shop- in her world! She had fleetingly pointed out this dark purple one to him when he last was there. She couldn't believe he remembered. Pink Sakura's decorated the bottom and a lighter purple kimono belt adorned it. She pulled it out of the box and held it up to herself. It was beautiful. Then she noticed a card on the floor. She picked it up and read it.

_Kagome,_

_I hope you enjoy your present, but that's not all of it. After your party meet me at the hot springs. Wear the Kimono._

_Inu Yasha._

**ooOOoo**

HAHAHA! A cliff hanger! I bet all of you are wondering what Inu Yasha has up his sleeve… (unless of course you already read the story, then you know exactly what's going to happen). Anyways, until next time!


	8. The Fluff REVISED

So here is the next installment that everyone has been so breathlessly waiting for. Ok so maybe not but it's nice to think that it might be like that. I don't really have anything to tell you so here's the story.

Disclaimer: Don't own it.

**ooOOoo**

Kagome slipped the card back into the box and carefully folded the kimono. She took a deep breath before she looked up and smiled at everyone. Keep calm, she kept thinking to herself. There was no time to think about why Inu Yasha wanted to meet her in one of the most romantic places she knew all alone. No time at all.

"Thank you so much for everything. I love all of my gifts. They're wonderful," she told everyone and really meant it. They had all put such thought into her gifts and it touched her. Once again she was glad that Inu Yasha had convinced her to stay. Sango started cleaning up the remnants of the party.

"We're glad you enjoyed it, Kagome," Sango said as she glanced outside. "It didn't last as long as I thought. It's still early evening but we don't have anything else planned. I guess you have some time to yourself."

"Yeah I think I might go take a bath in the springs or something," she told her casually. She didn't want to tip anyone off as to the real reason that she wanted to go there. She looked around for the man that occupied her thoughts and noticed him missing. "Hey what happened to Inu Yasha?"

"He left a few minutes ago," Miroku told her as he cleaned dishes. "You'd think he'd stick around a little longer on your birthday."

"It's OK, Miroku," she told him, collecting her gifts into one box. "I'll see you guys later." She picked up the box holding the Kimono and started toward the springs.

When she was nearly there, she changed into the Kimono. It fit perfectly. She still couldn't believe that he had remembered. Why would he remember something so minor and where did he get the money to buy it for her? She realized that she was stalling. If she would just walk the rest of the way to the springs, she was sure that all those questions would be answered. The problem was she wasn't totally sure if she wanted the answer. Then she remembered she promised herself to take things as they came today. She slipped Sango's gift into the mess of curls on her head. Taking a deep breath she walked the rest of the way to the natural bath.

Her breath caught when she stepped into the clearing. Candles surrounded the spring giving the whole place a soft, urethral glow. There was a blanket on the ground along with pillows and towels with two champagne glasses and a bottle of high end champagne. A bouquet of blood red roses lay in the middle of the blanket. Soft music played in the background from the small battery powered CD player that she kept in this world. And there, in the middle of it all was Inu Yasha.

He wasn't dressed in his usually haori but black pleated Kimono pants and a white shirt His hair fell neatly down his back but was bound at the nape of his neck and he had the warmest most welcoming smile Kagome had ever seen on _anyone _let alone Inu Yasha.

"Happy birthday, Kagome," he said to her softly.

"Inu Yasha, I… what… ummm…" She was at a complete loss for words. He chuckled softly, then walked towards her and took her hand in his. He lightly pressed the back of her fingers to his lips.

It took all of Inu Yasha's will power not to drag her to bed right then. She looked amazing in the kimono, just like he knew she would. He was glad that he had bought it for her. With some help from her mother, he had gotten her the perfect birthday present.

"The kimono looks beautiful on you," he told her honestly. "You look absolutely stunning."

"I couldn't believe you remembered. When did you buy it?"

"The same day that you pointed it out. I was just waiting for the right time to give it to you," he confessed to her.

"Inu Yasha… what is all this?" she asked softly, not quite sure that this was all really happening to her. She just couldn't believe it. She didn't want it to end yet she was afraid that tomorrow he would go back to being the same old Inu Yasha she had always known, something she was sure she wouldn't be able to handle.

"It's your birthday present," he answered her casually. "I have something else for you." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a little pink sliver- the last jewel shard. "Can you believe it? It's the last shard. After all this time, it's finally over." Tears began forming in Kagome's eyes. "What's wrong?" Inu Yasha looked at her concerned, and worried that he had done something to upset her.

"I don't want the last shard," she sobbed. Inu Yasha was shocked, to say the least. Kagome continued. "I don't want to complete the jewel. I don't want things to change!" She buried her face into Inu Yasha's chest. He gently wrapped his arms around her, holding her close.

"Whoever said that things were going to change?" he whispered in her ear softly, gently stroking her hair.

"Inu Yasha, ever since I first met you, you've said you were going to become a full demon. I don't want that. You'll changer, become meaner," came the muffled response. If he had brought her here to see him change into a full demon, she thought to herself, he had other things coming.

"And what if I want to use it to become all human?" he proposed.

"I don't want that either!" she told him firmly. He looked at her stunned for the second time that night. He had thought for sure she wanted that.

"Then tell me," he encouraged softly, "what do you want?"

"You! I want you as you are. I didn't fall in love with you as a demon or a human; I fell in love with you as both!" She suddenly went stiff in his arms. She had just revealed to him her most guarded secret. How could she have done something so stupid?

Inu Yasha, on the other hand, was in bliss. She loved him! All this time she had loved him too! He couldn't believe it. All he had to do was tell her and everything would be great!

"Kagome, I-" Suddenly there wasn't a Kagome anymore. She was running, full speed, in the opposite direction. "Kagome wait!" He took off after her.

'I can't believe I just told him. Now I can never see him again. I'll never be able to face him! He's probably still back there laughing!' She closed her eyes and ran faster. Suddenly she tripped over a root and fell towards the ground.

But she never hit it. She opened her eyes and looked up to see Inu Yasha's face, full of concern. With his arms under her knees and shoulders he held her in his embrace.

"Are you OK?" he asked, almost frantic, standing up, Kagome still in his arms. It was a good thing he was twice as fast as her, he thought, or she would have taken a nasty fall. He still didn't have a response. "Kagome?" She nodded.

"I'm fine," she answered him quietly. She tried to get free but that only caused him to hold on tighter making it near impossible to get out of his arms. Not that she was really complaining but she didn't want to face him, didn't want to face the humiliation. She just wanted to go home. "Inu Yasha, please…"

"Please what?"

"Let me go."

"Why?"

"Because I… I…"

"Because you're scared," he said, somehow pulling her thoughts directly from her head. She looked up at him taken aback. "You're afraid that now that I know your secret I'm going to use it against you, laugh at you because you thought I couldn't love you." Fresh tears sprang to her eyes. So this was how he really felt. He didn't want her.

"Yes," she answered weakly, "I'm scared. But don't I have every reason to be?" He placed her on her feet but still held her close. He took the jewel shard in his hand and the rest of the jewel in the other. Slowly he slid the last shard into the middle of the jewel. It glowed pink for a moment before subsiding to its original state.

"No." He let the completed jewel fall back onto her chest. "I don't want you to feel scared or upset or hurt. I want you to feel safe and comfortable. I never want you to be anything but happy."

"I can't," she said, not able to meet his eyes. Inu Yasha looked at her a little confused. Didn't she realize by now?

"Wha- why?"

Kagome took a deep breath. "Because I need you to be happy," she said to him. He smiled and pulled her closer.

"Then I'm yours," he whispered in her ear. She looked at him astonished.

"You're… what?"

He chuckled and laid his forehead on hers. "Haven't you figured it out by now, you daft girl?" He buried his face in her neck. "I love you." Just when she thought he couldn't shock her anymore, he went and told her something like that.

"Inu Yasha I… you… how…" For the second time that night she couldn't seem to form a complete sentence. Inu Yasha chuckled again and moved so his lips hovered just above hers.

"You're cute when you stutter," he whispered against her lips. He pressed his lips to hers before she could respond. His hand caressed her cheek while the other stayed wrapped around her waist. Kagome gave herself up to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and laced her fingers through his hair. Inu Yasha traced his tongue over her lips. When she opened her mouth to allow him entrance, her senses were overwhelmed.

When the kiss finally ended they stood there enjoying each other's company. Finally, after a long time, they managed to disentangle themselves from each other. Inu Yasha kept his arms loosely around her. She smiled up at him and moved a stray piece of silver hair out of his face.

"What now?" she asked him and he shrugged.

"I don't know. I've never been in love before," he answered her as he ran a finger down the side of her face. "Not like this."

"What about Kikyou?" she asked softly. He brushed his lips softly over hers.

"I don't tease you about _your_ crushes." She smiled at him. "Whatever happens we'll be in it together."

"I like the sound of that."

**ooOOoo**

Ya fluff! I always like reading fluff. I get really mad at movies when the main romantic couple doesn't kiss. (Like I watched the Disney channel movie Camp Rock, no making fun of my inner child, and I was really mad when the Jonas brother didn't kiss the chick. Grrr…). I also enjoy writing the fluff in the fervent hope that my life will one day happen something like this. -Le Sigh- Anyways, on that note, more fluff to follow


	9. The Fluff Part Deux REVISED

Wow, I'm knocking out a lot more of this than I thought I would. I don't really have a lot to do lately (OMG I NEED A JOB) so I've been writing this. Also it makes me happy that people read my author notes . I don't know why, but it does. Ok, so here's some more fluffiness!

PS. I signed up to be a beta reader! (yay! Fun!) So if you need one, I'm here :-D

Disclaimer: Don't own it.

**ooOOoo**

They walked back to the springs together, hand in hand. Kagome laid her head against his shoulder as they walked. She closed her eyes and just enjoyed his company. Every so often, Inu Yasha would look down at the beauty next to him and smile. He loved the sight of her so comfortable around him, so happy. It hadn't happened often in the time that they had known each other but he planned to make sure it stayed like this. Finally he couldn't control himself anymore. He stopped, pulled her into his arms and kissed her. Kagome sunk into his arms, leaning almost all her weight on him, letting herself getting wrapped up in the kiss. When he pulled away, she was smiling.

"What was that for?" she asked him softly. He shrugged.

"Because I could. That and I was making up for lost time. Do you know I've wanted to kiss you since the day I saw you?" He leaned down and kissed her again.

"Hmmm, what a coincidence. I've wanted you to do the same thing," she said when he had released her lips. "What took you so long?" She giggled softly as they sat down on the blanket. He opened the bottle of champagne and poured each of them a glass. Kagome took a sip then looked up to see Inu Yasha's gaze on her. "What?"

"You're beautiful," he told her bluntly. Kagome blushed.

"When did your tongue become so coated with honey?" she asked him playfully, loving this new side to Inu Yasha, a side that she hadn't thought existed for the longest time.

"I guess you just have that effect on me," he answered her. With a smile she leaned over and kissed him then stood up. His eyes followed her. "Where are you going?"

"To take a bath in the spring. After all that's what I came here for isn't it?" She asked, winking at him. She pulled her hair loose and let it fall down her back. Inu Yasha just stared at her.

"R…right now?" He stuttered, shifting uncomfortably. It took all his control not to drag her to the ground and have his way with her. She was making his blood run hotter than any woman ever had.

"No, later," she answered him sarcastically while rolling her eyes. She undid the obi around her kimono, folded it and placed it on the blanket. "Of course now."

"Umm… maybe I should lea…" the words caught in his throat as he looked at Kagome, who had taken off the kimono, and now stood with her back to him in only her undergarments.

"Why?" She removed her bra and Inu Yasha had a view of her bare back. "What was the purpose of bringing me to the springs if we weren't planning on swimming?"

"The ambiance?" he answered. Kagome began to remove the last of her garments and Inu Yasha turned his head to give her privacy. When he looked over at her again she was in the water, her head leaning against the edge of the spring.

"Mmm… the water feels great. Very soothing," she commented. She turned around and placed her arms on the edge of the spring. "Are you coming in or are you going to just sit there and watch?"

Inu Yasha grinned. "Well, both ideas are equally appetizing," he told her playfully. "But who says I can't do both?" Inu Yasha began to remove his shirt and this time it was Kagome's turn to stare. She forgot how incredibly well-sculpted his chest was. When he started to remove his pants she turned her back on Inu Yasha. In a few minutes she felt hands massaging her shoulders.

"Oh wow that feels amazing. Ooo yeah right there," she moaned. He gently dug his thumbs into her neck and shoulders. Her soft moans were arousing him more by the second.

She closed her eyes and laid her head back on his shoulder. Inu Yasha leaned in and gently nibbled and kissed her neck. Her smell was intoxicating. He placed soft kisses behind her ear before slightly nibbling on her ear. She turned around and pressed herself close to him.

"Kagome…" Her name was the only thing that he could manage to get out. She looked at him "innocently."

"Yes?" she asked him as if nothing were going on. It took all his will power not to ravish her right there.

"Kagome, do you have any idea what you're doing?" he asked breathlessly.

"I'm not a little girl," she told him softly. Inu Yasha sighed. She didn't know. And as much as he wanted to take her right there, she had a right to know the truth. He slowly pulled her away.

"Kagome, hanyou's don't have one night stands. If you and I were to take tonight any further, you'd become… my mate." He held his breath, waiting for her response to the news that he had just told her.

"Don't you want that?" Kagome asked, looking a little hurt.

"Of course I do! More then anything!" he reassured her. He pulled her close time him and buried his face into her neck. "But I don't want to push you into anything you don't want to do. You're only 16; you have your whole life ahead of you that-"

"I want to spend with you. Did you think I was lying when I said I loved you or that it was only temporary?" Inu Yasha looked away and didn't answer. Kagome took a hold of his chin and forced him to look into her eyes. "I love you more then anything and I couldn't even imagine doing this with anyone else. But if you don't want to, don't want me…" She couldn't finish her sentence before he was kissing her breathless.

"Don't you _ever _think that. I could never not want you. You're all any guy could ever ask for and more. I've never felt so much fire and passion and love for anyone as I do for you." He looked down at where he held her hands in his. "I don't want to lose you because I forced you to do something you didn't want to do," he finished. Kagome chuckled softly and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Trust me, Inu Yasha, I want to." And with her kiss she felt his resolve slip away.

**ooOOoo**

A few hours they lay together under a blanket. Kagome lay with her head on Inu Yasha's chest in sweet euphoria. Inu Yasha gently stroked her hair. She was his mate. She was his for the rest of his life and it was the most wonderful thing he thought could ever happen.

Kagome was in a similar state. She burrowed herself closer to Inu Yasha and felt his arms tighten slightly around her. She never thought that she would be lying here, like this, with Inu Yasha. She was his mate, his for life and there was nothing that could change that.

"Inu Yasha?"

"Mmm?" he answered.

"That was amazing," she told him. He chuckled softly, completely in love with the girl in his arms.

"Which time?" he asked her playfully.

"Every time," she answered, laughing. "Inu Yasha?" she asked again after a few moments of silence.

"Mmm?"

"Did you like it?"

He opened his eyes in surprise before smiling. He moved so that he was leaning over her and kissed her firmly on the lips. "It was the single most amazing experience of my life. Nothing has ever been nor ever will be like what just happened, Kagome," he answered her. He kissed her then her neck then starting moving downwards.

"Inu Yasha! Again? I don't think that I have the energy for that," she chided him. He laughed before coming up to kiss her again then laid on his back. Kagome resumed her previous position with her head on his chest. Inu Yasha went back to stroking her hair. In a few moments Kagome was fast asleep. Inu Yasha softly kissed her forehead.

"Happy Birthday, Kagome."

**ooOOoo**

Short chapter, but longer than it was the last time that I wrote it. I don't know what I'm going to do when I finish revising this story. I think I'm getting too old for fan fics and that I'm going to start writing a lot more original stories. So everyone should look for me on Fictionpress! (What? Plugging my own writing? Of course not!)


	10. Back Home REVISED

So, I've really had nothing to do today so here is the third chapter today! There's only… three after this I think? So enjoy them while they last.

Disclaimer: don't own it.

**ooOOoo**

Kagome woke the next morning laying on something soft and warm that smelled incredible. She opened her eyes and smiled lazily as everything that had happened the night before came back to her. She looked up and saw Inu Yasha smiling down at her.

"Morning, George," she said softly, her voice still full of sleep. Inu Yasha looked down at her confused and slightly angry.

"Who's this "George" and why did you call me him? Have you been waking up with a guy name George all the time and you forgot I wasn't him?" he asked, beginning to raise his voice. Kagome laughed. Inu Yasha just scowled.

"My, my, someone is a bit jealous. 'Morning George' is just an expression in my world. I promise I have not been sharing a bed with _anyone_ let alone someone named George," she reassured him, laughing. Inu Yasha blushed embarrassed. He should've known better than that and he cursed himself for his reaction. He wasn't used to caring so much about anyone person or being so jealous. Kagome had changed all that though. He didn't like thinking of her with anyone else.

"Sorry," he said to her. "I guess I overreacted a little bit." They sat in silence before Kagome began to stir. "Where are you going?" he asked, trying to hold onto her and keep her in bed.

"The morning is growing late," she said, trying to get up. "Everyone, except maybe Sango, is probably worried about us." She finally freed herself from his grip and stood up with a blanket wrapped firmly around her. Inu Yasha chuckled at her efforts. "What's so funny?" she shot at him.

"You and you're modesty," was his response. "There is nothing that I didn't see, or touch for that matter, last night. Yet you still insist on covering yourself when it is obvious that we are the only ones here." She stuck her tongue out at him.

"You better watch it mister, or I'll be taking my bath _alone._" She turned and sauntered off to the spring.

Inu Yasha didn't hesitate before running after her screaming, "You didn't really mean that did you?"

**ooOOoo**

Kagome carefully folded the kimono back into the box before placing the chopsticks on top and closing the box. She had once again dressed in her school uniform (AN: now before everyone starts saying 'Where did she get it' she didn't change until she was already in the woods remember? She just went and got it from the near-by place she had left it) and was packing the remainder of the things at their campsite. Inu Yasha came over and slightly massaged her shoulders.

"You ready to go?" he asked her. He had dressed once again in his usual haori. His hair fell slightly over his shoulder, falling into her face. She nodded in response to his question. "Are you ok?" He had noticed slight tension in her shoulders.

"Yeah, I'm just kinda reluctant to see the night end."

"Don't worry; we'll make lots more like it. We just have to be careful in the future," he warned her. Kagome smirked.

"They have this thing called birth control, Inu Yasha."

"Not that. Well, that too, but that's not what I meant when I said we had to be careful," he told her. Kagome looked at him confused and he elaborated. "I wasn't expecting to fall asleep last night. We were venerable to whatever monster that decided it wanted to attack us. We have a completed jewel which makes us a big target. And now that you're my mate you're an even bigger target then if you were just the jewel bearer."

"I didn't think about it like that," she conceded. "I'm glad you did fall asleep though, despite the dangers."

"Why?" he questioned her, gathering the rest of their things.

"Because I'm sore enough this morning. Last night I was tired _and_ sore. You would've died if you had made me move." She stood up and kissed him. "That, and there was no chance I was giving up my 'Morning After.'" He laughed softly at her antics.

"Well then, my love, I am glad I did not brave death." He slipped his hand in hers. "Time to go face the wolves. Let's go."

**ooOOoo**

They walked into Kaede's hut hand in hand. Minus Sango, who we should all know by now knows _everything_, everyone almost fell on the floor in shock. Everyone's mouth's hung open for a good minute. Kagome and Inu Yasha waited for everyone's shock to pass.

"Wha- wha- wha-" Miroku couldn't seem to spit a sentence out. Inu Yasha smirked. He was going to enjoy this. He put down the few possessions in his arms and then filled them with Kagome. He leaned down and then caught her lips in a heated kiss, rubbing his new-found relationship in the monk's face.

If everyone had almost fallen over before, they just about keeled over dead from this spectacle. Not only was Inu Yasha _kissing_ Kagome but Kagome seemed to be a willing participant!

"Ok, enough of your spit swapping," Miroku growled. "Plus, Inu Yahsa, I thought you were gay." Sango smacked him upside the head.

"You better watch it Miroku or I'm gonna make it so you _have_ to be gay," she threatened. Miroku, along with every other male in the room, flinched. Sango turned her gaze towards the couple. "I'm happy for the both of you. Were you planning to go home today, Kagome?"

"Ummm… no, but soon. Maybe in a couple of days. I mean I just got here and I've only collected two jewel-" She stopped as she realized there _were_ no more jewel shards. She really didn't have a reason to stay any longer because her job here was done. In fact, she had promised to spend more time at home once it was finished. She just never thought that she would get to the point that the jewel was finished.

"What's wrong, Kagome?" Shippo asked, curious. Kagome pulled the completed jewel out of her shirt where it hung in it's usual place on a chain.

"The jewel is done?" Miroku was shocked. "When?"

"Last night. Inu Yasha gave it to me as one, of many, gifts," she told him.

"Are... are you going to leave us?" Shippo asked, looking as if he were ready to cry.

"No, of course not!" Kagome reassured him. She sat down next to Shippo and gave him a big hug. "But I can't stay as long now. Just for the weekends until the summer."

"Wha- why?" Inu Yasha demanded. They had just worked everything out and she was planning to spend less time? That was not at all when Inu Yasha had been thinking would happen. He thought that they would be able to spend more time alone, now that there were less demons to fight.

"My mother agreed to all this because she realized the importance of my work," Kagome told him. "The agreement was that once the jewel was finished, I went back to school on a regular basis."

"So… I'm only going to see you two days a week?" Inu Yasha was very disappointed but couldn't really argue. He couldn't ask her to go against her family's wishes, especially since they were also his family now. Their reaction to his and Kagome's particular bit of news was going to make relations tense enough. There was no reason to add to it.

"Unless you come visit me in my world," she suggested to him. "You could pick me up from school. I could show you off to my friends."

Inu Yasha smiled, realizing what she was hinting at.

"I'd be happy to pick you up," Miroku offered. Ohh if looks could kill…

"You'll do no such thing _monk_. And I would suggest you keep all you hentai ways to yourself," Inu Yasha threatened.

"Inu Yasha, do you distrust Kagome that much? Not a good basis for the beginning of a relationship," Miroku scolded him in a sing-song voice.

"I don't distrust her at all. But I trust you about as far as Shippo can throw an overly large spider demon."

"Stop it you two," Kagome interrupted. "Inu Yasha, you should show Miroku a little more respect. And Miroku, if you hit on me… I take no responsibility for what Inu Yasha does to you because he warned you. Now c'mon, Inu Yasha, help me pack to go home tomorrow."

**ooOOoo**

Inu Yasha jump out of the well and onto the floor of the shrine. He reached down and grasped Kagome's hand, helping her climb out of the well. She pulled herself over and started walking to the main house.

"Mom! I'm home! I have Inu Yasha with me!" she yelled when she got into the house. Her mother came out of the kitchen.

"Hello Kagome, Inu Yasha. It's good to see you. How was your trip dear?"

"Great mom. I actually have some, ummm, good news for you."

"What is it dear?" she asked while working on some dinner preparations.

"Well, we completed the jewel," she told her mother.

"That's wonderful honey! I'm so happy. But remember you said you'd go back to school," she gently reminded her daughter.

"I know. That's not all of the good news though. I found a… mate." She mumbled the word 'mate' inaudibly.

"I figured as much by the looks that Inu Yasha gave you when you two walked in," her mother responded, throwing the potatoes she was cutting into boiling water. Kagome just about fell on the floor in surprise. Was her mother really taking it this well? Kagome's mother patted Inu Yasha's shoulder. "If you're going to keep secrets I suggest you learn to hide the puppy looks. And I wouldn't inform Grandpa of this just yet. It'll be our little secret. By the way Kagome, Happy birthday, your presents are in your room." And with that she walked out as calm as day.

**ooOOoo**

Kagome was having a little more then hectic time at school. The second she had shown up at school with Inu Yasha her friends were jumping up and down with excitement. They couldn't even wait until she had finished kissing him goodbye before ripping her away telling Inu Yasha they had to go have 'girl talk' and then to top it all off she had pounds of homework to make up. She sighed again, slightly happy that she wasn't constantly visiting the feudal era anymore. She may not get to see everyone all the time but at least she didn't have work to make up.

She sauntered out of school exhausted, her bookbag hurting her shoulders because it was laden with so many books. She just wanted to go home and sleep. She sat down on the steps, though, still reluctant to go home. Inu Yasha said he had something to do and wouldn't be able to pick her up but she was still disappointed. She was hoping that having him around full time would allow them to spend more time together. Here it was their first day back to her time period and he was off doing his own thing.

Suddenly the world went dark as two hands covered her eyes. Just as she was about to kick who's ever ass it was that had decided to touch her, she heard a low, but very familiar, voice in her ear.

"Hey beautiful, guess who?"

Kagome swirled around and hugged Inu Yasha so hard he fell over. He laughed at her obvious joy.

"I'm glad to see you too," he said, hugging her.

"I thought you said that you weren't going to be here. You said you had something to do!" She ran her hands over his bare arms. Wait. Bare? Kagome quickly got to her feet and Inu Yasha sat up. He has on a black sleeveless shirt and jeans and a black cap to hide his ears. He smirked up at her.

"I was but it's pretty easy to find guys clothes around here." He stood up and pulled her towards him and kissed her, his tongue caressing hers. She pulled away for a minute.

"Inu Yasha, everyone's watching."

"I haven't seen you all day. I've been going mad and missed you incredibly and the fact that your "friends" pulled you away from me sooner then I would've liked this morning I really don't give a damn who's watching." Before she could continue her protests he kissed her again. When the kiss finally ended she was smiling up at him.

"C'mon lover boy. We better get home before we get arrested for misconduct."

**ooOOoo**

'Tis the end for now and this is the last chapter for today. Also I got a job! So I do not know when I will update next but it shouldn't be too long. Until next time mes amis.


	11. Kidnapped REVISED

Here's the next installment. There are only two chapters after this and I'm not making a sequel (I'm not a big fan of them because usually they're not nearly as good as the original. I've only managed to pull off one good sequel). I have added two new stories on Fiction press though, sooo maybe you should check them out and review them (ok I know plugging my own story is lame buuuuuuuttt whatever.)

Disclaimer: Don't own it.

**ooOOoo**

Inu Yasha and Kagome were walking around town. Inu Yasha had said that he wanted to see everything because he never really had before. She showed him her favorite place to eat and took him of a tour of the mall. They walked through the park, hand in hand, while she showed him her favorite spots.

"And there's the movie theater and that's the CD store and of course you know where the kimono store is and that's the…" Kagome stopped short, cutting the end of her sentence off. Inu Yasha looked at her when she stopped talking then looked toward whatever it was that she was staring at.

"That's what? What is it?"

"Uhh nothing. Just someone I recognized. Let's go." She started pulling him away.

"Hey Kagome, where are you going?" someone called from behind. Kagome just kept walking as if she never heard anything. She prayed that Inu Yasha hadn't noticed. No such luck.

"Kagome, someone is calling you. Aren't you going to stop to talk to them?"

Kagome sighed in frustration.

"Really? I hadn't noticed, Inu Yasha." She turned around and came face to face with the one person she despised the most, Shurojo. "Hello Shurojo. How are you doing? I haven't seen you for some time."

"I'm great, Kagome. Been missing you and that cute butt of yours at school." He gave her a cockeyed grin. "Now how 'bout that date you promised me before you were sick sweet thing."

Inu Yasha, upon hearing all of this, immediately realized why Kagome hadn't "heard" this kid's obviously loud hello.

"We both know I never promised you any such thing," she answered exasperated. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have places to be." She turned around and began to walk off.

"I bet you do, girly. But just save some of what you give him for me." As she turned around he gave her butt a smack. Inu Yasha was on him so fast Kagome hadn't even blinked.

He grabbed Shurojo by the shirt and lifted him a good four feet off the ground.

"You won't touch her again, do you got that punk," Inu Yasha growled in his face. "I don't even want to see you within a hundred feet of her let alone talking to her with that foul mouth of yours. If I ever see you treat her, or any woman, like that again you are going to sorely regret it." Inu Yasha tightened his grip enough so that the shirt collar was slightly choking Shurojo. Kagome lightly placed her hand on Inu Yasha's arm.

"Inu Yasha… please. You're a lot stronger then he is. He won't bother me anymore, just let him go OK?" she asked him softly. Inu Yasha looked at her then back to Shurojo. He growled noticeably as he set the kid back on his feet.

"You're lucky she was here. Very lucky." He put his arm around Kagome's waist and led her away. "C'mon, Kagome, I think it's time we go."

Shurojo stared after the couple.

'How dare that, what was it Inu Yasha she called him, how dare he try and upstage me! Everyone around here knows that Kagome is mine. He such a wimpy looking kid too. I could take him any day. He'll get his due, and so will she. She's rebuked me one too many times. One too many.' Shurojo chuckled to himself before walking in the opposite direction

**ooOOoo**

"Kagome, why didn't you just tell me that you didn't want to talk to him?" Inu Yasha asked when Shurojo was out of range. It had taken all his effort not to throw the kid through the window when he saw how he had been treating Kagome. Inu Yasha got the feeling that this wasn't the first time it had happened either but she had never said anything to him.

"Because I didn't want to make a big deal out of it," she answered, not looking at him. "He's just a punk at school."

"Well I think that it's a little late for that!" There were now situated in the middle of the street, screaming at each other.

"I don't know why you went crazy on him," she spat back. Inu Yasha rolled his eyes.

"Gee, I don't know. Maybe because he was being completely disrespectful to you. What, did you just expect me to stand there and let him say that to you?"

"Yes! I'm a big girl; I can handle scum like him. I have been for six years," she yelled. Inu Yasha's eyes widened in shock, and then narrowed in anger. By this point the entire street had stopped to look at the lover's spat but Inu Yasha didn't care. He kept on yelling, taking his frustration out on Kagome.

"Six years? You've been putting up with this for six years? Why didn't you ever say anything sooner?" he demanded of her.

"I don't maybe because I thought you hated me? I didn't think you would give a flying shit what happened with guys at school," Kagome yelled back.

"You still should have said something!" Inu Yasha was fuming. What that… Shurojo had said to her infuriated him. It made him even madder that the kid had been doing it to Kagome for so long and it was his fault that she had never said anything. She thought that he hated her, that he wouldn't care about the things that were going wrong in her life. Now this kid thought that it was okay to harass her because he had never stood up for her.

"I already told you; I'm a big girl. You made a big deal out of nothing. I don't need you rescuing me from the scum of my school." Kagome was also taking frustrations out where they didn't belong. It bothered her more than she wanted to admit everything that Shurojo had said to her. So instead of thanking Inu Yasha for standing up for her, she was yelling at him. She was also mad that had never done anything about it before now. Of course, it was a totally illogical feeling because she had never told him so how was he supposed to know her problems with Shrojo but she was still mad about it. It's not like he had never been to her world before. He should have noticed.

"Oh, well, I'm sorry for defending you. What the hell was I thinking? I'm just such a scumbag. Since I'm so horrible as to defend you I'm gonna go and leave you to the rest of the scum of the earth since you're so adept to handling them." Inu Yasha turned and ran off in the direction of the house, no doubt to go back to the feudal era.

"Fine, go! Good riddance!" Kagome screamed at his retreating back. He was such a baka sometimes! She didn't need him to defend her. She was a big girl and she'd been handling Shurojo most of her life. Why did she suddenly need Inu Yasha to threaten the guy? But the more she walked and thought about it, the worse she felt. She knew that he was protective of her and plus, it was kind of flattering that he'd threatened Shurojo. She should've known he would do that. Hell, he would always get on Miroku's case like that, and that was before they had ever been romantically involved.

'Oh boy did I screw up,' she thought to herself. She felt horrible now. Inu Yasha was just doing it to protect her and she acted as if he had done some horrible unforgivable act. She turned towards home, ready to apologize now that she had walked off most of her rage. As she turned the corner of her house she suddenly felt something-hard slam against the back of her head a she blacked out onto the pavement.

**ooOOoo**

'Where is she?' Inu Yasha thought. 'She should have been home hours ago. Doesn't she realize that her mother is worried about her.?' He did want to admit that he was just as worried if not more so. He knew she was mad at him but still… this was totally unlike Kagome. She always told someone. It wasn't in her to stay so angry that she would worry other people. She had to know that they were all about to run out looking for her. Inu Yasha started pacing the porch again.

And then he felt it. An undeniable pain in his heart.

He paced faster not wanting to believe, not wanting to admit it to himself. He hoped that it wasn't true, that the feeling would go away but after about five minutes he realized that there was no denying it. His connection with Kagome that they had made on her birthday alerted him to all sorts of things: Including when she was hurt. His heart felt like ice had been closed around it. He yelled into the house that he was going to go find her, then darted off trying to pick up her scent. He didn't want to worry her mother with the information that he had.

Kagome was in trouble. He didn't know where or why but he knew that whoever hurt her wasn't going to live through the night.

**ooOOoo**

Sooooo… I know it's a short chapter but this was such an evil, I mean good, place to stop. On the bright side, you don't have to really wait for me to write the next chapter, just revise the next chapter which takes a whole lot less time to do. So enjoy!


	12. The Chase REVISED

Here is the long (ok maybe not THAT long) awaited chapter that tells of what happened to Kagome! Sry, I just like putting Author's Notes even if there isn't much to say. Reviews are awesome!

Disclaimer: Don't own it.

**ooOOoo**

Kagome moaned as she awakened. Her head was throbbing and every bone in her body was ached. She was laying on something soft and warm. The pain in her body made her want to fall back asleep but finally she forced herself to open her eyes. However, even when she did she still couldn't see. Then she realized that her hands and feet were bound.

'Ok, Kagome, stay calm and think. You've been in worse situations then this,' she thought, trying to calm herself down. Funny she couldn't think of any off-hand. All that demon hunting and she couldn't think of anything worse than being kidnapped. Realizing that panicking wasn't going to help, she thought back to before her abduction. The last thing she remembered was walking home and then being hit on the head with something heavy. Everything was black after that. She had no idea where she was or who had taken her. Or how'd she get out. She also remembered her fight with Inu Yasha. What happened if he came after her too late thinking she was just letting off some steam. Or worse, what if he didn't come after her at all.

"Hello? Anyone there?" she called into the room. She waited a moment and when she received no answer tried again. "What do you want from me?"

"I think the better question would be what am I going to do with you."

Kagome's blood ran cold. She knew that voice. She had heard it almost everyday of her life for the past six years. And she hated it even more now then usual.

"Shurojo."

"Ahhh… so you figured it out already did you? Nice to know you have brains and beauty," he replied in a voice that made her skin crawl. It was like knives trying to imitate the smoothness of honey. "I guess then, there is no need for this." He took the blindfold off her face and the room came into focus. It was your typical hotel room, bed, night stand, TV, but Kagome could tell it was higher end. The sheets were nicer than you're typical hotel room, everything was incredibly clean and she was laying on a king sized bed. Kagome faced her captor.

"Shurojo, let me go. Please, this is a bad idea. If you let me go now I promise I'll forget about it. No one will know," she pleaded, not wanting to know what Inu Yasha would do to him.

"Doesn't work like that my dear. I know about the little tête-à-tête you and Inu Yasha got into and chances are right now you're wondering if he's gonna bother to come looking."

"No," Kagome said shaking her head, hating that she had been pegged so easily. "No, he'll come. It was just a little fight. Just a little fight-"

"Where you told him to go home, told him that you don't want him around," Shurojo interrupted her. "And now you may never see him again."

"No," Kagome whispered, not wanting to hear it. "He'll come, he has to." Tears were forming in her eyes.

"Oh now don't cry." He wiped a tear that fells down her face away. Kagome tried to pull her face away. "You'll like it here. I'll take good care of you." He grabbed her face and kissed her.

Kagome tried pulling away, but tied up as she was, couldn't. She felt his tongue invade her mouth. And it took all her effort not to be sick. This was nothing like the kisses she shared with Inu Yasha. Those were full of love and passion but these; there was no feeling other then that of control. Shurojo finally pulled away but not before sliding his hand up and under her skirt.

"I always thought you looked sexy in these short skirts school made you wear." Kagome lifted her tied feet and kicked him as hard as she could.

"Get away from me!" she spat at him. Shrojo cursed.

"You little bitch!" He slapped her across the face. "I tried to be nice but you had to make it difficult. I will have you and you'll be a good little slut for me just like you were for him." He slammed the door shut after shutting off the lights, leaving Kagome alone in the dark and with her thoughts.

**ooOOoo**

Inu Yasha sniffed the air. He could still smell her but it was getting fainter. His uncovered ears twitched searching for any clue. He caught a strong whiff of her and ran in the direction of it, haori whipping after him.

He hadn't cared how weird he looked in it. He was more comfortable and knew he'd be able to move faster and, when the time came, fight better in it. He cared more about protecting Kagome than fitting into her world. Plus, he had to keep his ears uncovered anyways and that was bound to draw some looks no matter what he was wearing.

He ran until the scent became too faint to follow at that speed. He stopped, sniffing again. He knew she was taken away in a car but the window must have been left open or something because he could catch her scent, barely discernible in the air.

He looked around and something caught his eye. He ran over to the object and picked it up. It was a blue one subject notebook. Normally he would have ignored it but the words 'I Love Inu Yasha' were printed neatly on the lower left hand corner of the cover. He ran down the street the notebook was on.

He was running out of time. He could feel it. He had to hurry or he didn't know what would happen to her. And he didn't know what he would do if he was too late. It was all his fault. If he hadn't started that stupid fight she never would be in this situation.

He ran faster as he felt another pull at his heart.

'Hold on, Kagome, I'm coming.'

**ooOOoo**

Kagome had been alone for the past twenty minutes. She still didn't know anything past the four walls she was contained in. She couldn't even figure out what part of town. She felt utterly helpless. Even if she hadn't been tied up though, Shrojo had taken all other means of escape. There was a lock she couldn't undo from the inside and no phone as far as she could see and she was pretty sure they were quite a number of stories up. She was trapped in every sense of the word. Shurojo hadn't come back yet but she knew it was only a matter of time. She needed to find a way out of here. She had already tried breaking free of her bindings but they were too tight. She couldn't even pull her blindfold off.

Suddenly she heard a key in the door. He was back. She had to find a way out. She couldn't let him do this. She struggled to escape.

"Kagome, I'm sure you've figured out by now that it's useless. Those bindings are deliciously tight. Rather dark in here, isn't it?" He flipped on the light switch and the rooms details flooded back into her vision.

"Shurojo, please, let me go. I promise I won't tell anyone. Just let me go," she said, trying to plead with him again.

"Tsk, Tsk. You still think he's coming. You should give up childish dreams. No one is going to save you."

"What about my parents? Don't you think they're worried?"

"By the time they find you, it'll be way too late."

**ooOOoo**

Inu Yasha ran up street after street. He had all but lost her scent and was relying mostly on his instinct. He could feel her getting closer but not fast enough. He didn't know what was going to happen to her, or even who had her, but his time was running dangerously short.

He pushed harder, running with all his might. He couldn't lose her. She was everything to him. He couldn't lose her when he just got her, just found, just was finally able to enjoy her and everything about her. He couldn't lose her just when everything was perfect.

He had lost her scent completely at this point. He could feel her fear and… betrayal? Inu Yasha thought it was out of place but didn't really have the opportunity to question it. He suddenly felt an overwhelming amount of fear. So much that he couldn't distinguish which way it was coming from.

'Errr… Kagome, calm down. I can't find you this way!' his mind raced, hoping that somehow the message would reach her. He sniffed the air futilely. Nothing. He could only feel how scared she was and it was increasing by the second. Tears came to his eyes. She was being hurt and he couldn't save her. He ran off in anger and frustration, his feet leading him blindly. He ran faster then he thought possible until finally he collapsed from exhaustion.

He didn't move. He was going to be too late. He had promised to protect her and he was already failing. They hadn't been together a week and already he couldn't protect her. If he couldn't save her when she needed him most then he didn't deserve her. Maybe this was just his punishment for not being good enough for her.

He was on the ground for some minutes, wallowing in his own destitute, before he smelt it. His ears perked up and he lifted his head. The smell was stronger now. KAGOME! She was inside the hotel he had collapsed in front of. He stood on his feet before taking another whiff of air.

He broke into a run that was, if possible, even faster then before. He had to hurry because if he didn't, he really would be too late.

**ooOOoo**

Shurojo had picked Kagome up and tied her to the bed then left into another adjoining room. When he returned he had a horrible look on his face. One of malice, victory and evil all mixed up on one horrible face.

"It's time, sexy. You're gonna treat me ten times better then you ever treated him." He laid over her and pressed his body against hers. Kagome could feel the sickening form of his erection through his pants. "Don't worry, baby," he said as if trying to sooth but it only made her cringe more. His hands slid up her skirt and onto her thigh. "Once you feel what a real man can do you'll never want to go back to what's-his-face," he whispered. She could feel his hot breath on her ear. Before Kagome could even answer he gave her another kiss that made her want to throw up. He pulled away and ran his hands up her stomach and onto her breasts. Before Kagome could blink, Shurojo ripped her shirt open.

"Oh very nice, Kagome. Let's see what else you're hiding shall we?"

Kagome whimpered and shook her head no, vehemently trying to wrack her brain of a way to stop him. She didn't want this. She was Inu Yasha's mate and only his mate. Demons after her she could handle, but not this. Not this defiling of her body. His hands went to the top of her skirt and-CRASH! Both heads whipped to the window and saw angry red eyes and silver hair.

"Get your hands off my mate."

**ooOOoo**

As the chapters go on I'm finding I'm making less and less corrections to them. Anyways, there is only one chapter after this and then I am officially done forever with this story, so enjoy it while it lasts!


	13. The End REVISED

This is the last chapter. I'm not adding any, I'm not writing a sequel. I mean it, so no one start asking for a sequel in your reviews because I'm not going to do it. I'm pretty much retiring from fan fiction (I'm thinking of rewriting my other fan fiction) but I'm switching over almost full time to original fiction on Fiction press. Mainly because I don't watch anything that makes me want to write fan fiction. Most of the shows I watch, I don't really feel the desire to write about the characters and I don't watch anime anymore. This is really turning into more of a ramble than I thought it was going to be. Mainly I want to say NO SEQUEL, so as flattering it is that you love this story enough to want me to write one, I'm not. Hope everyone has enjoyed reading! Peace out!

Disclaimer: Don't own it.

**ooOOoo**

"Get away from my mate," Inu Yasha growled threateningly. Kagome couldn't believe her eyes. Inu Yasha was here! She thought that because he wasn't here sooner he had abandoned her, that he wasn't going to come. That he had broken his promise. How could she have lost faith in him so easily? She really had given up on him, thinking what she had said was irreconcilable. But here he was in all his glory, silver hair, haori and… red eyes? Oh no.

"Shurojo, stay away from him!" she screamed, frantic to protect everyone in the room.

"Awww how sweet, Kagome, you finally learned to care about me. But don't worry; I'll kill this guy in a second," Shrojo said, his voice seeping with confidance only because he had no idea what he was up against. Kagome was worried about someone getting killed, but it wasn't Inu Yasha. She knew that with Inu Yasha's demon in control like it was Shurojo wouldn't have a chance. But how do you tell someone in her world about demons? How do you convince a maniac like Shrojo that he was not facing half-demon Inu Yasha (not that he could have beaten him either) but almost full demon Inu Yasha. Any chance that Shrojo might have had was decimated with Inu Yasha's transformation.

"Shurojo, you don't understand, he'll kill you without a thought!" She may hate the guy but she didn't want to see him die. She wanted to see him rot jail for a very long time but not die. "You have no chance against him! Just let me go and I can save you."

"What you think I can't take this guy? Please, he's got nothing against me."

"I love ignorant fools like you," came a voice, reminding them that they were not alone in that room. They both looked towards the dog demon, now on his feet, in front of them. "You stupid humans who take things at face value and then get yourself killed for it." He stepped menacingly toward Shurojo. Kagome had to stop him but she wasn't sure how. "Sit boy" is what had always worked in the past but this was different. Tetsiga was hanging at his side. If the sword wasn't keeping him in check like it always had when it was in that close proximity, she knew doing something like sitting him wasn't going to work. This rage wasn't provoked by the usual things that made Inu Yasha turn into a full demon. This rage was provoked by love, something they never had dealt with before.

Unknown to Kagome, her actions to protect Shurojo were just enraging Inu Yasha more.

'Why is she protecting him? I bet she's become his slut. She's trying to protect him because she doesn't want me around anymore. I'll kill her. I'll kill both of them!' Inu Yasha put his hand on the Tetsiga and drew the incredible sword, showing off its full power. Kagome became even more frantic. He was still able to transform the sword despite his full demon status. Nothing was working they way it usually did and Kagome had no idea how to fix it, especially tied to a bed.

"This is the end punk. You messed with the wrong person," Inu Yasha addressed Shrojo. He swung the Tetsiga, barely missing Shurojo but somehow managing to cut Kagome's bindings loose. She quickly sat up and undid her foot bindings as Inu Yasha chased Shurojo round the room with the Tetsiga.

"Inu Yasha, stop! Don't kill him!" She ran after the pair. Meanwhile Shurojo was trying desperately to avoid the massive blade. He was managing to do it for now but Kagome could tell hat he was tiring quickly. She needed a plan and fast but she didn't know what was enraging Inu Yasha so much that his demon side could take over with his using the Tetsiga. She didn't understand how it was possible. The only thing she could think of was jealousy but she didn't think that was strong enough to cause all this. Unfortunately she didn't have the time to go find someone who would know the answer.

Inu Yasha continued to slash blindly. So far the room was getting the brunt of the beating, the bed, chairs, and desk had already all been chopped to pieces, but if Kagome knew anything about Inu Yasha, he was probably just playing with Shurojo. A massive crack told her that the dresser was now in two followed by the smash of the 3000 vase. Good thing Shurojo was paying for this. Unless he was dead and couldn't. There was only one way Kagome could think to slow him down.

"SIT BOY!"

Inu Yasha was about to slice a worn out Shurojo in two but the command threw him off and he missed by inches.

"You bitch!" Inu Yasha screamed further enraged. "I knew it. You've become his slut and now you're trying to get rid of me." He slowly started towards her and Kagome back away. "How could you do this? I gave everything to you and now you've gone to someone who doesn't even treat you with common courtesy. Bitch. I'll get you for this."

Suddenly Kagome understood. By her protecting Shurojo he thought she was betraying him, that she didn't want him anymore. She gasped as the back of her knees hit the remains of the bed. Inu Yasha stood two steps in front of her growling with rage. So Kagome did the only thing that she could think of. Grabbing his haori, she closed the small gap between them and kissed him with all everything she had left in her.

He didn't do anything at first, he demon side must have been too surprised at her actions, but in a few moments she felt two hands wrap around her waist and pull her even closer. They stayed like that for a moment and when she finally pulled back she was looking into amber eyes.

"Kagome…"

"It's OK. I get it."

"I almost… god do you realize what I could have done? Why didn't you run?"

"Because I knew deep down you wouldn't hurt me. But I didn't want you killing Shurojo. I had to stop you. I had to turn you back into the man I love."

At the mention of her assailant's name, Inu Yasha whipped around. The room was empty.

"That little punk! He got away. I won't let him get away!" He was about to run out the door hen Kagome grabbed his arm.

"Inu Yasha…" she warned. He leaned over and kissed her.

"Don't worry; I won't kill him. Or even hurt him… much. But he tried to… Kagome, I won't let him get away with what he did to you. I'll make sure he gets caught."

"Then take me with you."

"Kagome, I can't… I… are you sure?"

"Very."

He nodded then picked her up and ran out the door of the room. He ran out of the hotel and the second he stepped outside the hotel he could smell Shurojo strongly.

"He hasn't gotten far. I can smell his fear."

"He was just chased by a crazy half demon with a really big sword. I'd say that's understandable," she commented. They ran for about three blocks before they caught site of him. Inu Yasha set Kagome down.

"I don't want you near him. On the very off chance that he manages to take off I don't want him getting his hands on you. Him taking you was what caused me to turn in the first place I don't want it to happen again."

Kagome nodded in understanding. Inu Yasha ran down the road. In seconds he was in front of Shurojo, blocking his path.

"Get away from me!" Shurojo pulled out a gun and pointed it square at Inu Yasha's head. "I swear I'll shoot you and then I'll kill your girlfriend too. Get the hell away from me!"

"No you won't. You'd be dead before you could ever even pull that trigger let alone ever be able to hurt Kagome. The only reason you're not dead yet is because Kagome doesn't like to see people killed," Inu Yasha said, his voice calm. Before Shurojo could even blink the gun was out of his hand and Inu Yasha's was around his throat. Shurojo kicked him in the stomach, catching Inu Yasha off guard. He dropped Shurojo who proceeded to kick him in the head. Inu Yasha ducked then swiped Shurojo's feet out from under him. Shurojo fell hard but managed to roll out of the way before Inu Yasha's foot came down on him.

They continued like this for awhile, both getting shots in but neither really gaining the advantage. Finally there was a slip up. Shurojo went to kick Inu Yasha but his foot slipped and he fell to the pavement. Inu Yasha was on him in a second. He pinned him to the ground and punched him hard in the face. By this point the police, called by Kagome, had surrounded the pair. They quickly hefted Shurojo off the ground and hauled him into the police car.

"I'll get you for this! Both you and Kagome are pay! You better watch it!" Shrojo raged as they shoved him into a car. Kagome ran up to Inu Yasha and threw herself into his arms.

"I'm glad you're OK," she murmured into his ear. Inu Yasha smiled at her.

"What, you didn't think I could take that punk? Please he was nothing." He leaned down and kissed her. "But I think it's sweet you were worried. C'mon, let's get you home." Kagome nodded and they walked hand in hand back to Kagome's house.

**ooOOoo**

"Mom! I'm home!"

"Kagome!" Her mother ran to her and embraced her into a death grip.

"Mom... I can't… breath. Need… Air…" He mother let her go.

"We were so worried! What happened? How many times have I told you to tell me where you're going? This is exactly why. Do you realize what-"

"Mom! I'm OK. Inu Yasha saved me. That punk kid Shurojo knocked me out then took me downtown. But I'm OK. Don't worry about it anymore. He's in jail."

"Kagome, everyone was so worried."

"I'm gonna go upstairs and get some rest. It's been a long day."

"Ok, Kagome. Goodnight."

Kagome began walking upstairs, followed by Inu Yasha. She turned around and looked at him.

"And where are you headed to?" she asked him, one eyebrow raised.

"You just said we were going to sleep," he answered, wondering what the dilemma was. He was tired after such a long day and wanted to curl up next to her and go to sleep. Well, maybe not straight to sleep.

"If memory serves me correctly I said that -I- was going to sleep, I don't remember mentioning -we-." She smirked at him, and jabbed him playfully.

"And you really think that after today I'm going to let you out of my site again?" He lifted her into his arms and carried her upstairs. "You are vastly mistaken, my love. Vastly."

Kagome laughed and laid her head on his shoulder. Who was she to argue with a half demon anyways?

**ooOOoo**

Three Months Later

**ooOOoo**

Kagome tapped her pencil waiting for the bell to ring. It was the last day of school and she was itching to get out. It was going to be a very promising summer, and more interesting than any she'd had before. But she needed to get out of school. She knew Inu Yasha was already waiting outside. She could feel him. That and she had told him that it was the last day of school. Finally the bell rang. Kagome grabbed her stuff and was out the door before the other kids were ever out of their seats.

She ran out the front doors and, as predicted, Inu Yasha was sitting on the front steps of her school. She tackled him and then kissed him. He laughed softly and buried his face in her neck.

"You seem to be in a good mood. I get the feeling you're glad you have no school."

"And an entire summer to spend with you."

"I like the sound of that. Are you coming back to the feudal era for the summer?"

"I don't know, I haven't decided yet. It may not be the best idea." She stood up and started walking toward home. Inu Yasha quickly followed.

"Why? Why wouldn't it be a good idea?"

"Well, there are certain… things that are going on and I don't know if demon hunting and jumping through portals is the best idea right now."

"This has to do with where you went yesterday isn't it? Where did you go? Why won't you tell me?" He stopped on the sidewalk in front of her house and faced her. "Kagome, what's going on?"

"You look like you're about to die of worry. I'm OK, really. Things are just going to be different for awhile. I went to the doctor yesterday if you must know." If that was supposed to make him feel better it failed incredibly.

"Doctor? Kagome, what's wrong? I didn't know you were sick. I don't want you doing anything if it's going to jeopardize your health."

"Calm down. You're acting like I'm going to die. It's normal. Most women go through it."

"Don't take you're health lightly. Even little things could turn into something big."

"That's what I'm hoping for," she took his hand and placed it on her abdomen, "Daddy."

-Fin.

Well that's it. Even still, I like that ending. Even though it's ridiculously sappy and not realistic. I am going to reiterate the part where I'm not writing a sequel. Buuuuuuut if you love my writing and want to read some new things by me, go over to Fiction Press and read my two newest stories (they're both fairy tales). I think all of you Inu Yasha fans will enjoy them immensely Till next time!


End file.
